Carnival Island Chaos
by ChaozJamez
Summary: Somethings up at Carnival Island...But what is it?
1. Carnival Island Chaos - Part 1

Carnival Island Chaos

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic

# By James Grant – a.k.a: ' Perfect Chaos'

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, E-102 'Gamma', Robotnik and ALL OTHER MATERIAL are all © copyright Sega Enterprises LMT,

Janet Kaya is © copyright, Lisa Echidna (Thanks Lisa!)

NOTE: Some conversations are confusing, so each character has their own colour - See the key:

BLUE = Sonic

ORANGE = Tails

RED = Knuckles

PURPLE = Big

GREY = E-102y

BLACK = Dr. Robotnik

PINK = Amy

LILAC = Janet

Now, onto the story!

6 years after Perfect Chaos was destroyed, and Station Square was restored again, the freedom fighters had built a new base. It was a massive building that made Tails' workshop look like a shed, deep in the Mystic Ruins…

The alarm clock goes off at 8am, one Saturday morning…

"Man, I hate it when I sleep in…" Sonic woke up, with really tired eyes…"I wish night time would last forever…yaaawn!" He got his shoes and gloves on, and ran downstairs only to be surprised by a bright light coming from the kitchen…His eyes widened…"HOLY COW! THE PLACE IS ON FIRE! HELP SOMEONE HELP!" Then he noticed Tails, Big the cat, E-102y the robot and Janet all seated around the kitchen table.

"Don't worry," Said Tails "Amy's just burned today's toast, that's all…" It made Sonic sigh. Nothing woke him up better then good old toast and jam!

"Again? Oh Amy…."

"Sorry! It was, well, I dunno, but at least I tried!" Amy put the flaming bread in the dustbin. "There…"

"Some cook, I bet I could find better toast under Sonic's bed!" said Janet, ultra-cool.

"Hey!" Screamed Amy

"Hey!" Sonic and Amy's voices were now in unison…"How would you know what's under my bed?!" Said Sonic. Janet blushed.

"Uhh…nevermind" She giggled a bit. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other worryingly, as Big and E-102 were having another arm-wrestle over the clean, polished table.

"Hey, anyone want to go to Carnival Island? I've heard it's all been cleaned up since Robotnik's massive badnik attack, and all attractions are open!" Said Tails, changing the subject.

"Well," Said Knuckles "I got a call from Vector…It seems he has a new mobile…"

"Cool! Technology has finally found it's way to the poor croc!" Joked Sonic.

"Shut it" Knuckles snapped "He says that Mighty got stung by some stray Needlenoses, a mosquito-type badnik"

"Ouch…did it hurt?" Wondered Tails

"He said it was ok, but he's a bit under the weather…" Knuckles opened the fridge, and took out some milk. Everyone went silent, he opened the lid, and drank the whole carton.

"Watch it, that's been lying there for 6 weeks" Said Amy. Knuckles gasped and ran into the lavatory, leaving a cloud of dust behind him, and a lot of green stuff in the toilet bowl. Janet chuckled, and Tails fell off his seat.

"Uhhh…We should go visit Mighty…I also want to see Charmy about buying his Dreamcast. Since our one BROKE somehow…" Said Sonic, staring at an innocent little fox…

"Why did you look at me when you said that?" Then the whole table had their eyes fixed on poor little Tails. "Ok, ok. I admit it. I broke it, BUT if Sonic let me win that last game of Chu Chu Rocket, I wouldn't of had picked the stupid machine up, and thrown it into the sea, ok?" Tails drank some juice, and slumped back on his chair. E-102 just laughed, and Big smirked. They never played Sonic's Dreamcast much, so they had nothing to lose. Sonic felt a tear in is big, green eyes when he saw a familiar little white box bob up and down in the vast ocean below…

"Idiotic fox" He said under his voice. Amy and Janet looked at him, then giggled. Knuckles entered the room, sat down, then collapsed. 

"Amy…toilet…needs cleaning…zzzzz…" Then he fell asleep. Amy stormed off, and Tails jabbed his fork into Knuckles' arm to see if he was awake, whilst Sonic covered a wide smile with his hand. Knuckles went ballistic. 

"AAAAAHHH!! THE PAIN!!" Tails fell on the floor laughing. So did the whole table. Amy returned, with her face on fire…

"WHICH IDIOT COVERED THE TOILET IN THIS STUFF!!" Green blobs were over her new dress. 

"Uhhh…" Said Knuckles and sneaked away…

"Right, Well I'm off to grab a chilli dog…anyone else up for one?" Janet smiled at Sonic. 

"I'll come!" She had a secret, but never ever let out to anyone. Janet was always there for Sonic. In an elevator accident with her friend Lisa, and even in a desperate battle between Perfect Chaos and Tikal, Janet was always at Sonic's (Even Super Sonic's!) side. She adored him!

"Come on! Let's get going!" Then suddenly, Sonic grabbed her hand, and ran off into the distance. Janet had a funny feeling that this was going to turn out to be a very good day after all!


	2. Carnival Island Chaos - Part 2

Carnival Island Chaos – Part 2

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic

# By James Grant – a.k.a: ' Perfect Chaos'

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, E-102 'Gamma', Robotnik and ALL OTHER MATERIAL are all © copyright Sega Enterprises LMT,

Janet Kaya is © copyright, Lisa Echidna (Thanks Lisa!)

NOTE: Some conversations are confusing, so each character has their own colour - See the key:

BLUE = Sonic

ORANGE = Tails

RED = Knuckles

GREEN = Vector

BROWN = Mighty

BLACK = Dr. Robotnik

PINK = Amy

LILAC = Janet

BURGANDY = Guest Appearance…! Read On!

Now, onto the story!

Last time, Sonic was on his way to Carnival Island…Something was up, but what? He took Janet with him…It seems she has a liking for our hedgehog hero…?

"Aw man…Look at the size of this place Janet!" Sonic's eyes grew as him and Janet stared at the massive attraction park, which had been newly named 'Newtrogic High Zone'…

"It sure is gigantic for a theme park…" Said Janet, softly.

"Last one on all the rides is scrambled egg!" Sonic said, as he ran to the 'Coming Attractions' signpost, outside the theme park. "Wow…Get a load of all these rides, Jan!" He said in astonishment.

"Hmmm…" Pondered Janet. "Speed Slider…Botanic Base…" She read the rides out to Sonic. "Amazing Arena…Marina Madness…Techno Tower…Hey, what's this?" She had noticed a new poster had been put up. "Egg Resort Zone." She said. "Is this a new ride?" Sonic gave her a convincing look

"It must be." He said, "But with a name like that, it reeks of Robotnik…" Just then, Tails, Knuckles and the Chaotix Crew ran up to Sonic and Janet, their arms waving behind them…

"SO-NIC!" Shouted Mighty the armadillo "Wait! That ride is dangerous!" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. Vector The Crocodile switched off his walkman. 

"Sonic, that poster was put up yesterday, nobody knows who put it there, but…"

"With a name like that, it reeks of Robotnik. I know, I know…Hey, you weren't gonna steal my line there were you?" He stared at the poor crocodile.

"Uhhh…No!" Sonic disbelieved him "I was just going to say it might be ok to visit this attraction. After all, old Robuttnik is out of here, remember?" Sonic turned to Tails and Charmy, who were at this point arguing about Sonic's Dreamcast…

"You two don't believe Vector, right? It's obviously a trap!" They both looked up.

"What?" Tails said. "Uhhh…Yea, it might be ok to ride on that new one…"

"Tails you idiot! You were meant to back me up on that!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh…Ok, sorry, no it's unsafe." He said, paying no attention to the matter at all…

"Well, I'm trying it out" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles you idiot! You might get killed!" Said Sonic "This is MY Island. I do what I want. So push off, hedgehog!" He shoved Sonic right out of the way.

"FINE! Get yourself killed! I hope Eggman has fun doing it aswell!" Said Sonic, turning his back on the echidna. 

"Idiotic hedgehog. I know a safe ride from an un-safe on-aaaaaggghhhhh!!" Knuckles had fallen into a gigantic hole filled with huge gumballs and fluffy toys.

"Hmph!" Sighed Sonic "Knuckles is still as crabby as when we first met…" Janet smiled at him. It made him feel…better…The Chaotix Crew went home, and Charmy put a bet on with Tails that next time they played Metropolis Street Racer, if Tails bet Charmy on the Tokyo Championship mode, the Dreamcast was theirs. If not, Tails was dared to go out with Amy…his worse nightmare. Just then, a huge spacecraft flew over the hole Knuckles fell into. 

"Well, Well, Well! How fortunate!" Said a familiar voice. 

"Eggman!" Shouted Knuckles "What the hell are you doing?!" 

"Ah-ha! I've re-opened Carnival Island as my own theme park, and this is the first ride! I've expanded the Combi-Catcher…into a giant 'Gotcha' machine! Ha ha ha haaaaaaa!" Sonic, Tails and Janet appeared just in time.

"Hey Ro-butt-head!" Robotnik quickly turned around.

"Wha-?"

"Don't you know it's bad to waste money on 100-yen toys?" Joked the hedgehog.

"Ah-Shaddap!" Grouched Robotnik. "Don't you realize that when you entered this park you were silently zapped with a shrinking ray?" 

"Uhhh…nope, was I meant to?" Janet laughed at Sonic's joke.

"Fool! Well you were! And here comes our first customer!" Robotnik fired a laser that made Sonic, Tails and Janet tumble into the pit, along with Knuckles, some super balls, and some heavy bombs…

A famous face could be seen through the plastic machine…who could it be?

"Toy capsules…100 yen each, huh? I should buy one!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Screamed our heroes…will they ever be rescued? Will they ever reach the real Carnival Island? Or will they just be a collection of Sega figures on Ryo Hazuki's toy shelf? Only time will tell…!


End file.
